


Ruthless

by guera



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guera/pseuds/guera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley will do anything to protect Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

He always thought it was a terrible turn of phrase, but it seemed to perfectly sum up his current existence. Ever since he finished the translation, six words haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see them imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

The father will kill the son.

They didn’t even have the dignity to be in the original script, but were instead in his precise hand backed by legal yellow. That somehow made it worse. As if he had decreed it to be so himself, rather than just translating what had already been foretold. 

And if that was the only thing he had to worry about, he might’ve been able to talk himself around the slight hysteria that seemed to grip his every nerve. But evil lawyers, centuries old demon hunters and their minions, talking hamburgers that insulted his intelligence, and a best friend that seemed on the edge of some type of breakdown were really more than he could handle without losing some of his sanity.

All signs pointed to the prophecy being true. Therefore he needed someone who was good at taking prophecies and laughing while twisting them around to fit their needs.   
Luckily he knew such a person; he just needed to make a call.

***

 

Wesley hurried towards the SUV, child in one arm, heavy leather messenger bag slung over the opposite shoulder. He had just managed to open the car door when he noticed the stumbling figure headed out of the shadows.

He threw the bag carelessly into the car and his right hand came up, gun tracking the figure’s moves. “Don’t come closer.” He offered the threat even before he registered who it was he was threatening.

“Holtz, he’s lost it,” Justine breathed passed a swollen jaw, arm cradling her injured side. “He decided to go after the kid and the…”

“Don’t come closer, I will shoot you.”

Justine blinked at the interruption and took another step towards the SUV, “But you don’t understand…”

Another interruption, this time in the form of a bullet passing through her upper right arm, had her abandoning what she was going to say in exchange for a muffled exclamation. “What the hell?” She asked, half crouched, her dropped knife glinting silver in the streetlight, hand clutching her injured right arm.

“I warned you.” His tone was flat even if his brain was screaming about the ever quickening clock and how much time he didn’t have left. “I don’t have time for games.” 

Her demeanor changed completely. Straightening, she took another step towards the car. “I’m taking the child. You can hand him over…”

This time the bullet hit her thigh, and she hit the ground with another muttered curse. She looked up and glared before pushing herself back into a standing position. “The only way to stop me, is to kill me, and you won’t kill me.” She took one more stumbling step before Wesley halted her progress a final time, the neat round hole in her chest matched by her surprised rounded eyes.

“Yes, I will,” he informed the corpse before turning back to the car and loading the now slightly fussing baby into the car seat. 

“Shh,” he soothed. “Uncle Wesley’s not going to let anyone hurt you.” Conner strapped into his seat, he shut the back door and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

The car engine roared to life as he adjusted the mirror so that he could see the now yawning Conner without having to turn his head. “It’s all going to be just fine.” He checked his other mirrors before pulling out on to the street, not even sparing a glance for the corpse he left behind. 

“Just a couple hours in the car and then you will be safe. And I’ll have someone else to look over this damnable prophecy. I just have to have some breathing room before I completely lose my mind,” There was a slight pause as he thought of the woman he just killed and the curious lack of regret, “If I have not lost it already, that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued...we'll see if the muse hits


End file.
